Diabolik Lovers: A New but Old Friend
by Jenniesthename
Summary: When a mysterious maiden enters the daily lives of the vampires and Yui, how do they react? This is a story about my OC and the boys from Diabolik Lovers: More Blood. Yui will not be the main character as the story will be a mixture of slice of life, romance (with all the boys as if you were playing the game), and drama.
1. A Mysterious Maiden

**I DO NOT OWN DIABOLIK LOVERS! I only own the OC!**

 **Please leave a comment or a review and definitely follow my story if you find it interesting! It will mainly be more slice of life with a it of romance between her and the boys of course. Yui is only a side character in this AU of course, using my OC as the main character.**

* * *

Diabolik Lovers OC

Name: Oshiro, Katsumi

(大城 , 勝美)

Age: Physically appears 17

Birthdate: April 3rd

Zodiac Sign: Aries

Race: Vampire (Pure Blood)

Height: 170 cm (5'6 ft)

Weight: 54 kg (120 lbs)

Personality: [Sadistic Sweet]

Is naturally a sweet girl unlike most vampires, but when she becomes hungry she becomes very sadistic. She has this odd sarcastic type of humor that isn't really funny. She is very mature and always does the "right thing".

Hobbies: ? Probably being a pain in the ass to the Sakamaki's and Mukami's.

Backstory:

As a child, she would spend a lot of her time near the Sakamaki brothers as thy were neighbors after all. This close distant between the two made it easy for their fathers to bond easily and caused Katsumi to become somewhat like their "little sister" despite the fact they don't see her that way. (Yeah very little your welcome).

Trivia:

Tends to criticize the Sakamaki brothers for being too harsh on Yui.

Enjoys accompanying Yui with chores.

Criticized by the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers for being too kind to Yui.

Never seen without her cross collar.

Has a naturally curvy body.

Doesn't feed on Yui/Has a small appetite for blood.

if she feeds, it's in the boys.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Maiden

Another night had came. Yui was still stuck at the Sakamaki's household after being taken back from the Mukami's. Frustrated with her, the boys kept a close eye on her so that she wouldn't dare run away again to those half-breeds they despised. She had let out a soft sigh. Her blonde hair fell slightly as she lowered her head and followed the group of charming vampires before she had found herself bumping into someone. Falling straight down like a weak twig, she let out a soft groan as she opened her eyes and looked around to see who she had bumped into to to apologize immediately for her clumsy actions. When she finally had found out who she had bumped into, she jumped right up and bowed many times to show her apologies. It was a girl. About five foot and six inches tall. She had deep magenta hair that curled and waved down to her mid back. It was messy as her bangs crossed over the middle of her face leaving little of her sharp golden eyes to be seen. Although they were barely seen from behind the dark hair, they glowed, standing out from the small cracks of her messy hair. Her body was curvy with large breast that could be called a definite C-cup and slightly small hips with nice formed waist. "Are you alright?" the student had asked as she stepped closer to place a hand onto Yui's shoulder. With this Yui had stood straight and could see the girl completely. Her uniform was totally undone and messy with no vest nor jacket to cover the white blouse. There was no sign of the maroon colored bow nor was the bow of the blouse made either, leaving the strings loose and undone. Her blouse was slightly unbuttoned, showing more skin than she was supposed to and wore no type of leggings or stockings on her legs. She wore cute but fashionable flats with straps that crossed her feet before meeting at the ankles. On her neck was a collar, to be precise a collar with a cross on it, probably symbolizing her dedication to the church just like Yui.

"Ah yes I'm fine sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.." Yui mumbled as she quickly moved back in order to collect herself a bit, fixing her slightly ruffed up hair and uniform. Yui was about to ask the girl for her name when a sharp red-headed boy came to take her wrist forcefully. "There you are, you're causing issues by not following us chichinashi.." he groaned as he tugged Yui towards him, looking up to catch a slight glimpse of the girl in front of Yui before turning around and heading to class.

Later that night when school had been out for hours, Ayato was giving Yui the punishment he felt she deserved for straying away from them earlier during the school night. Yui ran. She ran so quickly down the rose garden pathways that her legs began to get numb from the physically straining method that she had no choice to do to get away from Ayato who had wanted to feast on her. The red haired male was of course able to reach her but he chose to let her get tired like the sadist he was, enjoying how she strained herself just to get punished for trying to escape, not yet understanding that she could not escape from the fate she was destined to fulfill. She panted and felt her legs beginning to lose all type of strength from all the running she had done and soon collapsed from tripping on her clumsy self. The red haired male looked at Yui and watched the despair in her eyes sparkle as he moved down on her.

"Why even run Chichinashi.." he said towering over her, while moving his face down to her neck. Yui gasped and prepared herself for the awful pain that was coming, closing her eyes in fear. "Don't be like that." A feminine voice called out as the sounds of her heels echoed on the stone pathway. The red haired male jumped a little, recognizing the voice and letting go of Yui. "What the hell do you want?" He asked with a growl as he stood on his feet ready to meet this mysterious voice that got louder as she drew closer. "I never have liked that attitude of yours." She stated as she lunged herself forward and extended her leg out to kick Ayato to the side. He grunted and flung into the other side of the rose garden, giving her just enough time to complete her next action. "Come Yui, hurry." She said wearing a cloak over her body to hide her identity. She grabbed Yui's hand and picked her up into her arms, bridal style and teleported away. The mysterious female teleported into the mansion and tried to run off with Yui in her hands but she got surrounded by all the brothers, including the Mukami's who felt Yui's life was in danger from their instincts to become Adam. The mysterious girl huffed under her breath and set Yui down onto her feet, before removing her black cloak. Underneath the dark cloak was a curvy woman, wearing what appeared to be a half prepared uniform from how undone it looked. She had deep magenta hair, that was wavy and moved down to her mid back. Her eyes shined that bright golden color of a pure blood vampire unlike that disgusting red that made people fall into fear upon first sight.

"How long has it been Sakamaki's?" She said, her voice mature and womanly but still feminine and girly enough to match her age. She scanned the room and noticed how another 4 vampires had been added to the 6 that already lived in this vast mansion. "Oh and the Mukami's are here? I'm flattered you all came to see me." She said with a smile as her fangs showed slightly. "What are you doing here, Katsumi?" The second eldest Sakamaki, Reiji, said as he pushed the frames of his glasses up, "last time I checked you weren't invited." His stern and deep voice echoed as she took a bow. "Your father invited me to stay." She said with a smirk on her face as she lifted her chest back up. "What are you doing with Eve?" The eldest Mukami, Ruki, said as he glared at her with a stern look. It was clear he was unhappy with what looked like an attempt at escaping with Yui from the mansion. "I was saving her, do you have a problem with that? Leaving a poor and fragile girl to suffer, although she is not destined to die, is rather shameful." She added as she crossed her arms. "Teddy… Teddy doesn't remember you.." the 4th Sakami son, Kanato, said as he held his teddy bear close to his chest, his purple eyes glaring at the pure blood. "Oshiro, Katsumi. My father is a good friend of Karlheinz." She said with a smile, "He invited me to stay at the mansion to complete my studies while my father goes overseas. Oh and he asked me to do him a favor." she said as her arm was grabbed by the youngest Sakamaki. "Stop fucking around!" The youngest Sakamaki, Subaru, shouted as he pulled Katsumi towards him and away from Yui. She frowned and easily tugged her arm away. Being a pure blood, Katsumi was much stronger than the boys around her, surprisingly. "Oh is Subaru-kun mad?" The youngest Mukami, Kou, said as he peeked over Ruki's shoulder. "Shut up you're ruining my music.." the eldest Sakamaki son, Shuu, said as he irritatedly walked away from the commotion. Laito, the second youngest son, made his way towards Katsumi and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Ah the girl who we played with as kids…" he said with a smile as he brushed his nose against her neck, remembering her unique scent. "The blood still taste the same..?" He said as he blushed like the pervert he was, remembering the succulent taste.

"Enough will you!?" The second oldest son of the Mukami brothers, Yuma, yelled as he growled, "I want to go back home. Eve is fine we don't need to be here." He said, being very upset. His sudden yell startled Laito and his grip on Katsumi was released as he stepped away. Azusa stroked his bandaged arm and nodded his head, "Jason wants to go home too.. he needs to go home to get treated, right..?" He said as Ruki nodded his head. "Well it does seem Eve is fine.." he said as he turned his back, "Katsumi, we need to speak with each other, please do see us some time." He said as the four half vampires had vanished. "Great now we have to deal with Pancake and this girl?" Ayato shouted as he was obviously in disagreement. "That's correct, I look forward to staying with you." Katsumi said with a smile as the night ended and a new day began.


	2. A Midnight Stroll with Yui

**THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER 1 AND FOLLOWING MY STORY. I'M SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE, I got busy. Please follow, favorite and review my story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Midnight Stroll with Yui

The following evening, Katsumi had asked Yui to accompany her for a midnight stroll within the rose garden where she had saved Yui from the devilish "Prince", Ayato.

Since she had no need for wearing her uniform, because it was a Saturday night, Katsumi was dressed in her everyday clothing which consisted of a grey colored shirt with soft delicate lace patterns at the ends of the sleeves that was tucked into a mid-length flowy white skirt.

This type of outfit was not suited for Katsumi, but that is what made it all the better. It was plain and lifeless. Dull and simple. The things she felt the most would suit her. The monochromatic colors definitely contrasted the bright colors in her appearance and she liked it that way.

The two ladies strolled on the dirt pathway, passing by bushes of roses of the deepest red color, enjoying the pleasant smell of the floral fragrant. The two did not speak to each other as they walked and of course this made Yui slightly uncomfortable. She wanted to say something towards Katsumi, but did not know how to approach her.

Luckily for her, Katsumi was the first one to speak. "I assume you feel uncomfortable in this silence so I guess I will be the first one to speak." she said as she kept her eyes forward while Yui had turned her head to look at her. "I suppose I didn't get to introduce myself very formally to you, Yui." she said once more as she then turned her head towards Yui with a soft smile.

Katsumi stopped in her tracks and with this so did Yui. The deep magenta-haired girl turned around to face Yui, letting the moon radiate from behind her. "My name is Oshiro, Katsumi… but please just refer to me as Katsumi, I don't want you to feel obliged to stay formal with me since we'll be getting to know each other very well very soon." the golden-eyed female said as she gave a small grin.

Yui bowed formally as it was the only proper thing to do in this time. Her small voice stuttered as she spoke, "I-I'm Ko-" she said before Katsumi had cut her off completely with a simple gesture of her hand. "Komori, Yui. I know this very well… Well I know you very well for a very long time, but you may only vaguely remember me." Katsumi had said as she tilted her head slightly to the side with a puzzled expression on her face.

"This way, Yui." she said without hesitation as she gripped onto Yui's wrist, dragging her away from the current spot they were at. Within just seconds, a tall figure of a male could be seen under the glowing moon. His reddish-brown hair slightly seen from underneath the fedora he wore. "Bitch-chan... ~" he said with a happy tone as his eyes were shut with a wide smile. He sniffed the air slightly and his eyes opened widely as the strong scent of Yui had vanished in just seconds. "Mmm… it seems our little devil has taken her away…" Laito had said a bit disappointed as he frowned slightly.

Off to the side, Katsumi had dragged Yui into the back part of the mansion. "That was a close one…" she had said slightly with a sigh. Yui did not understand what Katsumi had meant and blurted out, "What do you mean, K-Katsumi-san…?" adding the suffix to add formality. Katsumi chuckled slightly and smiled, "You almost became bait once more." she stated as she continued to drag Yui to what seemed to be the only safe place in the mansion, her own bedroom.

When the two ladies had reached Katsumi's room, Katsumi had shut the door and took a seat. Yui blankly looked around and noticed how "normal" the room had looked compared to the boys'. The walls of the room were a muted blue-ish grey color while the carpet was a soft cream color. Katsumi's bed was just as large as Yui's but the color was not so vibrant, which led Yui to believe that Katsumi did not like bright colors after all the evidence she had seen. The sheets of the bed were a simple grey color while the pillows and blanket were a rich velvety red. There were a lot of vintage decor within the room. From the wooden victorian styled closet to the elegant decorative full length mirror, it showed that Katsumi really liked this type of style.

"You must like my room." Katsumi said jokingly as she was sitting in a red velvety colored arm chair. She extended one hands out in front of her, gesturing Yui to sit in the seat across from her and so she did. The blonde-haired female took a seat and looked towards Katsumi, her eyes glued onto the crossed collar that wrapped around her neck. "Katsumi-san…" Yui spoke out with a voice of courage, "Why do you wear that crossed collar?" she asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

Katsumi only smiled a sad smile and lifted the cross pendant a little in her hand, "Because I am just like you Yui… but I am nowhere near as pure as you…" she said as she withdrew her hand from the pendant, letting it fall back down against her throat. "For you see, I knew you from the church you used to attend before all this monstrosity, for I was the girl you were told never to talk to." Katsumi said as she paused.

Yui's eyes widen slightly, recalling the faint memories before she had been sacrificed as a bride. A nun, whose eyes shined brighter than the stars in the night. Her memories slightly remembering how Father (priest) would tell her not to approach this Sister (nun) for she was always "working". "I don't understand… b-but why?" Yui said faintly as she grew slightly confused, wanting answers to these mysterious.

Her eyes drifted to the side as she gave a small grin, her eyebrows furrowed to express her grief and regret, "I have committed sins and I do not wish to commit anymore of them. This collar refrains me from it all, because of it I cannot drink human blood and I am glad that is so for I have killed and gotten many killed in the past…" Katsumi had stated, regaining her composure a little.

"The collar was given to me by Karlheinz, he tricked me into his blasted research. He placed a spell onto the collar making the taste of human blood like poison, so I rarely feast and if I do it's on things other than humans." Katsumi said as she averted her eyes to where her golden orbs were now looking towards Yui. "But it's what I get for wanting to repent for my sins…" she mumbled under her breath.

Yui looked at her, slightly confused, unable to really place the puzzle pieces together. "What do you mean research, I don't understand." she stated towards Katsumi, persisting her questions to be solved. Katsumi's eyes widen slightly as her pupils quickly reverted back its normal size, "I've said too much Yui… I'm sorry but I can't really tell you." Katsumi had said as she stood from her chair, "Besides it's almost dinner time, I think it's best we head down towards the kitchen before they get mad at you." she stated as she was already on her way towards the door.

"Also, keep the things between you and I a secret, Yui…" said Katsumi as the door was opened. Yui's head quickly turned towards the doorway as the door creaked open. Her mouth opened slightly as she was about to say something but realized that no one was there, the door slightly opened. "Katsumi-san…" she mumbled as she grew worried over what she had just learned. She stood up from the seat and shook her head slightly before making her way to the large dining hall.

* * *

 **So Yui learns about Katsumi's past but in a very vague way. What did Katsumi do as a child to make her want to repent for her sins? Why did Karlheinz involve Katsumi in his research? You will find out if you continue to read. Thank you.**


	3. An Engaging Coversation with Reiji

**Hello I'm back!**

* * *

Chapter 3: An Engaging Conversation with Reiji

When Yui had made her way towards the dining room, she could see all the boys seated in their seats like normal with the magenta-haired girl that had just disappeared in a blink of the eye. Katsumi's seat was at the end of the table adjacent from her own and with this, it began to make her feel a bit uneasy for a strange reason.

Maybe it was because Yui had felt overwhelmed with what she had just learned from Katsumi or it could be she was still confused as ever to why and how she ended up here. Either way, she tried her best not to make it noticeable that she was conflicted by her own emotions.

As they began to eat, the dining table was as quiet as ever, like how it is normally. The simple sounds of silverware clashing against ceramic plates was the only audible thing next to maybe some sloppy chewing and eating. Even with Katsumi there, it seemed as scary and silent as before since she did not speak a word towards anyone.

When one had finished their meal, they would leave the table and head back to god who knows where. The only people who were left now at the table were Reiji, Katsumi, and Yui. Yui thought this silence was going to continue on and tried to speak up towards the only one she felt remotely comfortable with, and that was Katsumi. She opened her mouth slightly as she wanted to speak something but as soon as she tried to, Katsumi had backed out of her chair causing the wooden material of it to make a screeching sound against the tile floor.

"Katsumi-san…" she thought to herself as she lowered her eyes down onto the plate in front of her. Katsumi had placed the silverware down onto the plate and was about to leave when a deep-voiced male called out to her. "Katsumi, I'd like to have a word with you in my room." Reiji said as he set down his silverware onto the plate as well. Upon hearing this, the magenta-haired girl turned her head back to look at Reiji and nodded her head, "Why of course, Reiji." she said as she walked off, the sounds of her delicate flats echoing against the floor of the vast mansion.

Yui lifted her head when she heard Reiji's sudden request. It wasn't like him to invite someone into his room, as he didn't like people in there unless it was an important matter, so she began to think that he had wanted to speak to her about something of importance. Before Yui could stand from her chair, Reiji gestured her to wait. "Clean up the plates and do your chores." he said as he pushed the frames of his glasses up, turned his back towards her, and left back to his room. Yui simply let out a soft sigh as she rose from her seat and began to complete her chores like so, her mind still stuck on the information she had just acquired.

When Reiji made it back to his quarters, the golden-eyed female was waiting for him like requested. She stood in front of the door, her stance formal and polite to suit his likings. "Please enter." he said as he opened the door, holding it open for her to enter. With a soft smile, Katsumi entered his room and went to take a seat on one of the chairs that were placed across from his desk. "What is it that you need from me?" Katsumi asked as she crossed her right leg over her left, placing her right elbow onto the arm of the chair, making her body lean towards her propped up arm.

Reiji made his way towards his desk after closing the door behind him and took a firm seat down into his chair that laid behind the large desk of his. "How long has it been since we have last talked?" Reiji asked as he began to pour hot tea into two cups, one for her and one for him. "Your arrival still surprises me, Katsumi." he added as he set the teapot down onto the tray. He lifted a cup towards her, gesturing her to take and drink it and so she did. She took the cup of hot tea into her hand and slightly sipped the cup of tea. One of her eyebrows rose slightly as she removed the cup from her lips and began to cough slightly.

"I see…" she said as she lowered the tea cup onto the desk in front of her. "Mischievous as always aren't we, Reiji?" she said as she showed a sign of slight irritation by slightly growling under her breath, exposing her fangs.

He gave off a slight grin as he watched the slight despair in her irritated look. Although it was not as extreme as Yui's, the change of pace was refreshing to his eyes. "That type of reaction is not what I expected…" he said as he sipped onto the tea. "From what I see, you're not used to this amount of iron although you should be since blood contains the same amount." he said as he looked directly at her. "Care to explain?" he said a bit forcefully, wanting an answer.

She coughed slightly as she grabbed her head in irritation as the iron was beginning to make her feel dizzy. "It has been exactly… 200 years since we've last talked." Katsumi said, her head pounding and aching. She couldn't remember the last time she had taken in so much iron before. "Reiji you-" she said as clenched her teeth together, stopping her words, as her fangs began to ache with the desire to plunge into the flesh of anything living for an intoxicating red liquid.

"What's the matter, Katsumi?" Reiji asked, his tone obviously showing that he wasn't really concerned for her pain. "Y-You knew… all this time…" Katsumi muttered out as she lifted her head to look towards him. Her eyes could see the wide sadistic grin on his face, for he had knew how she had given up blood. "You look a bit thirsty… tell me the exact reasons for your state and I will let you take a drink…" he demanded, wanting answers to supply his own "research".

Katsumi stood from the chair she was seated in, her hand still placed against her head as she placed the other onto the desk to help stabilize her shaken body. "Karlheinz… the collar… he did this to me…" she said, her voice pleading to be released from the agonizing pain she was feeling. "Spell… the taste of human blood… I can't…" she mumbled out as her throat began to feel dry, struggling to control the brutal desire of blood.

Her dry throat made it impossible for her to speak and he knew it. The despair in her actions made his sadistic natural burn and thrive. "My my… it looks like I've learned some rather interesting information…" Reiji had said as he placed the tea cup onto the desk and stood. As he walked towards her, he glided his fingers across the desk with a smirk on his face. "Well I am satisfied so I suppose I'll give you a reward…" he said as he had made his way next to her.

Katsumi released the hand, that laid on her head, down and turned her head towards the sound of his voice but before she knew it, he had taken a firm grip onto the hand she had just released and pulled her down into his lap as he took a seat in the chair just left of her. She let out a gasp as she found herself in Reiji's lap, looking straight up towards him, her golden orbs gazing into those ruby orbs of his.

"Just this once…" he said as he tugged her arm forward, pulling her closer to him. She licked her lips slightly, feeling the dry texture of them begin to get damp with her saliva. She wanted to say no but she couldn't do much but mumble his name as she moved her face closer to his neck. Her nose brushed softly against the top of his neck as her soft but harsh breathing could be felt on his skin. "Reiji…" she muttered out as she opened her mouth and dug her fangs straight into his flesh.

Reiji gave out a soft groan as he felt the pain from his hungry partner. The way she dug and dug more into his flesh to release more of the addictive red syrup was rough but in a matter that didn't cause much damage to the skin. With most bites, the pain that Reiji felt began to disappear as pleasure began to seep in. Knowing this, Katsumi removed her fangs from his neck and stuck out her tongue, licking the wound to heal it.

She pulled her head back a good distance from his and tried to remove herself from his lap but Reiji was still holding firmly onto her wrist and pulled her back into him. He placed his other hand onto her back and pressed her chest into his, closing the distance between the two, as he then moves the hand upwards and pulls her hair to the side. "You're foolish to think you'd get away so easily after just taking my blood…" he said as he sniffed her scent as he pressed his nose against her neck.

He gave a smirk as he then used his hand to tug her sweater to the side, exposing her collar bones to his eyes. Without hesitation, he lowered his head and dug his fangs into the flesh just above her collars. With a soft yelp, Katsumi gripped tightly onto his shirt as her other hand, that he held, clenched into a tight fist. Reiji was surprised. He was not expecting such a delicate but addictive taste to come from her and what was more surprising was that the taste stuck to him more than Yui's did, making him want to indulge into her more.

"You're mine…" he mumbled as he continued to suck. While he sucked, Katsumi began to feel slightly lightheaded. This experience of having her blood sucked was still new to her as it was something she had not experienced before. Although being a vampire herself, she was supposed to be more durable than a human, but at this time she felt her eyes close as her vision began to grow dark.

* * *

 **So in this chapter Reiji finds out that she is not able to handle blood and when she takes in the iron, she begins to desire blood once more. I hope you enjoyed the little spice of Reiji for all my Reiji fans out there! The next chapter will include a new boy, but I won't give out his name!**

 **Thank you for reading my fan fiction and as always follow my story if you like it and leave a review too!**


	4. The Strange Encounter with Laito

**So after a long time, I am back with chapter 4! I made it a bit longer so you can see more about Katsumi and less about harem effects and stuff.  
**

 **Thank you to my editing staff (mibun) for editing my work!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Strange Encounter with Laito

"It's so dark…" Katsumi said as she looked around to see nothing but the darkness. Her eyes shifted from left to right to see if there was something out there within the darkness. She tried to move her body but it felt like her feet were glued to the floor. "What the…" she said reacting to how she wasn't able to make any type of movement. She looked down at her feet, trying to see if there was something holding her back, but there was nothing. As she lifted her head, a bright, white light was shined through all of the darkness. She brought her arms up to cover her face from the bright light and once it had died down, she withdrew them.

When she removed her hands, she could see the image of a small girl whom was possibly at a young age; a small girl who had deep magenta hair. Katsumi could see the back of the little girl, but this image was enough to make her feel sick to her stomach. Something about the girl began to make Katsumi uneasy and as a matter of fact, Katsumi knew who this little girl was but she did not want to admit it. The little girl with deep magenta hair began to turn herself around. Slowly, her body rotated towards Katsumi, making the front part of her body face her.

Katsumi wanted to close her eyes but it was impossible. The same force that held her feet to the ground, held her eyes open and with this, Katsumi was filled with despair. When the young, small girl had finally turned around completely, Katsumi felt her heart sink. She didn't want to admit it; she wanted to deny what she saw. The little girl was herself. The deep magenta hair with golden eyes, the sinister look on her face, and blood— loads of blood. "No…" Katsumi said as she furrowed her brows, "That's not who I am!" she cried out as the little girl's grin grew wider and wider with eyes that desired bloodlust. "No!" Katsumi had cried out once more as she sat straight up from her bed.

Her eyes began to frantically glance around her room as she then let out a deep, heavy sigh. "A dream…" she had said as she closed her eyes slowly, panting slightly from what she had just experience. "A dream? What kind of dream, Katsumi-chan~" a smooth male voice had said. Upon hearing this, Katsumi jumped, opening her eyes widely and looking directly in the direction where the voice had came from. "L-Laito…?" she mumbled out as her gaze softened.

"Mhm, it's me~" he said with a cheerful smile, "Hmm? You look frightened Katsumi-chan, did I scare you?" he asked as he gazed more at her expression, feeling slightly worried as he took a seat onto the edge of the bed. His body began to lean towards her as a hand settled down behind him onto the bed to support himself. "N-No I just had a bad dream…" she said, her voice still shaken from what she had witnessed in her dream. "Ehh?~ A bad dream you say?" he said as he moved himself closer to her. "It's nothing important anymore…" she says as she makes her way out of bed, exiting from the opposite side that Laito was laying on.

"Hmm?~ You can tell 'ol Laito about it… you know I won't tell a soul…" he said as he was quick to follow her. When she dropped down from the bed and walked towards her closet, she noticed that she was wearing her nightgown as she passed by the mirror. " _Reiji must have dressed me into my nightgown when I lost conscious…"_ she thought as she opened her closet doors and walked inside. "It's no longer important to me Laito, I don't want to speak about it." Katsumi had said with a stern voice as she removed her clothes off the hangers in her closet. She began to change right there and then in front of a Laito with no fear. Of course, being in her undergarments, she did not fear what Laito could see as she was not completely naked. "Mmm?~ You're so bold to do such an action in front of me, Katsumi-chan~" he said as he approached closer behind her.

"I knew there would be no point in hiding such actions when you would probably find some way to see it." She said, her voice still slightly agitated from her indescribable dream. The way she put on her clothes showed her distress. She was slightly rough and quick in motion, something much different from her elegant nature. After finally putting on all of her clothes, Laito had pursued her and placed his hands onto her shoulders. "Relax Katsumi-chan~ you're so stressed from that dream of yours and it's showing~." he said as he began to massage her shoulders with his hands.

She gave a sigh and rolled her shoulders back to show that she was not interested in his massages and with this, Laito removed his hands and gave quite the look. "That's not very nice of you to do, Katsumi-chan~." he said as the smooth texture of his voice could be heard slightly getting rougher in tone. She didn't care for what he said much. Her mind was only cluttered with the thoughts of how and why she had that dream, or nightmare. She turned her shoulder and ignored what he said to her; this made him furious.

Laito had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. With his swift motion, Katsumi's back was quickly pressed against his chest as he leaned against and slightly over her. "Ne, Katsumi-chan…~ that's no way to treat someone who is trying to show they care for you…," he said, his voice slightly showing dominance. "I told you already I'm over it!" she said aggressively back, feeling annoyed and pestered by Laito's bickering. "Eh is that so? I don't think so at all…" he said as he took in a good smell of the air. "Ne, Katsumi-chan, is your blood boiling right now with rage…? I can smell it… and it smells so sweet…" he said as he brought his face closer to her's while his other hand wrapped around her waist.

"Laito, let go of me!" she cried out, now starting to struggle slightly as his grip tightened onto her. He gave out a sinister chuckle as he pressed his lips onto her's, refusing her womanly voice to come through. "You should just be a good girl and allow me to suck your blood like when we were children, Katsumi-chan~..." he said as he pulled his lips away from hers. Her cheeks were slightly red and her mind was a bit flustered by his actions. "Ugh, just get it over with…" Katsumi said with a groan as she averted her eyes. With her consent, Laito brought his face towards the nape of her neck and removed the hand around her waist to push her hair to the other side of her neck.

Before Laito had punctured her flesh with his fangs, he had to tease her a little more to satisfy his perverted pleasures. He began to gently kiss the nape of her neck all the way down to the top of her back before gliding his wet tongue towards the length of her shoulders. Katsumi's body filled with chills and slight pleasure as her body trembled in his hold. "Katsumi-chan… are you feeling it?~" he said with his smooth voice as he kissed the tops of her shoulder, "Well feel it more with my fangs…" he said as he then pierced through her skin with his fangs. Katsumi gave out a soft yelp as the pain had reached on her end.

"Amazing… you're blood is crazily sweet, Katsumi-chan…" he said as he squeezed her closer to him, "Let me get more…" he said once more as he dug his fangs into the same wound that he created. Unlike the first time that Katsumi had gotten her blood sucked, she was much more immune to the fainting and blood loss. There was so signs of her fainting or losing conscious, but the pleasure had finally overwhelmed her senses. "Laito… that's enough…" she spoke out softly as she looked over towards him. Luckily for her, he obliged, removing his fangs and licking her marks up so that they could heal properly.

His grip around her loosened gradually and in seconds, she was free of his tight embrace. "Are you satisfied now…?" Katsumi said as she took a step forward, keeping her back towards him as she stood straight and firm. "Katsumi-chan~" he said as he licked his lips slightly, removing the blood from his lips. "I know what happened between you and Reiji-san…~" he said as his green emerald eyes could see her body jump slightly in surprise. "If you want what happened between the two of you to be a secret, you should devote your blood to me instead of bitch-chan~..." he said, attempting to blackmail her.

She let out a sigh to calm her nerves as the natural womanly posture was once regained. "Go ahead, tell them." she said as she looked over her shoulder to glance back at him. "I'm sure they all know about it already…" Katsumi said. Laito was a bit flustered by her reaction to his threat. The way she gave off a smile despite being threatened definitely made him want her more. Sadly, he knew she was not in the mood to deal with him and he was already satisfied with what he had taken.

Although it seemed like Katsumi had full composure over herself, she truly did not. As soon as she turned the corner, she pressed her back against the wall and slid down to the ground. "Why is this happening…" she thought as she grabbed her head in somewhat despair. "They already have Yui, is she not enough to satisfy their needs and desires…?" she questioned to herself as she picked herself up from the ground. She began to wander around the vast mansion, while she thought about why she had such a dream. It was already strange enough that she had one but what was even more strange was that it was about herself.

Consumed by thought, Katsumi soon found herself bumping into a standing body. She let out a sharp gasp as she looked up to see Laito once more. "Ne, Katsumi-chan, are you still thinking about that dream of yours?" he asked, his expression showing much curiosity for what she had experienced. Katsumi jumped slightly and let out a sigh at his words. Knowing that it would be best to let her thoughts out, she decided to let Laito know about her unusual dream. "Yes I am, it was so strange, I don't think I've never had a dream that strange in my life before." she said making a huge claim.

Laito's eyebrows rose in slight surprise, "What was your dream about?" he asked as he looked down at her. "It was about me… about me... when I was a child." she told him, "I saw myself covered in blood… I saw my old self." she said as she lowered her eyes, expressing the despair that had filled her. As soon as Laito heard of the events, his eyes widened, remembering the times when he had once dreamt of such dreams of his childhood. His eyes shrunk down as he looked at her lowered face; his hand rising up and grasping her chin, pulling it up to grab her attention.

Katsumi's eyes looked up to peer at him and soon felt his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened but soon closed as his deep, heart-warming kiss had melted her despairing thoughts away. "Don't think about it too much, Katsumi-chan," he said as he separated his lips from hers, "It makes that beautiful face of yours so saddening to look at." He said as he released his grasp on her chin and stepped back. He moved his hand up to his fedora and lifted it off of his head with a soft smile. He then took the fedora and pressed it against his chest, in a gentleman manner, "It was just a dream, so think lightly of it." he said as he tilted his head to the side.

"U-Uh… yeah…" she said stuttering just slightly as an effect of his sudden kiss. With that being done and said, Laito placed his fedora back onto the top of his head and made his departure. "Oh and also Katsumi-chan, you've walked around the mansion at least three times now." he said teasing her as he walked away. Hearing what Laito had said, Katsumi began to feel slightly embarrassed, "Was I really…?" she muttered to herself as she looked around the room to see her own room in front of her, "I-I have?!" she said as she jumped a bit, "Geez…" she mumbled as she walked away to continue her day.

* * *

 **So Katsumi ends up having a nightmare about herself, why? Welp sorry that's a secret LOL**


	5. The Mukami Invasion

**Replying back to reviews!  
Dark Rose Charm: **

**C1: Haha, I know right? They deserve what she gave them!**

 **C2: Her sins will be revealed if you keep reading the story! She plays a very important part in the brother's lives, mainly the Sakamakis.**

 **C3: h.**

 **C4: Glad you think so! I think out of all the brothers, he's the most sentimental (lowkey).**

 **MiaEther**

 **C4: I hope you continue to read it!**

 **Hello, I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! I'm currently finishing up my last year of high school and it's been quite hectic! Don't worry, I've been trying to find time to continue writing this.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mukami Invasion

"Bring them another girl, trick her, fool her, do whatever you must to get her to go…" a man had said, speaking out with a clear and rich tone. The image of his appearance was faint due to the darkness that surrounded him, covering his facial structure from the dreaming Katsumi. All that was really visible was his white hair and deep red eyes that could pierce through any soul. "Another dream…?" Katsumi spoke out as her voice shook in slight fear. Her eyes began to scan the building, analyzing the little details, finding herself located within a church. "Yes, of course, Karlheinz…" the girl had said as her eyes opened widely to reveal that golden shine. "Me… it's me again…" Katsumi said, her voice trembling with fear as she began to witness her past. Multiple images began to flicker through her dream; images of her manipulating young girls, tricking them into thinking that they were being sent to the mansion because their parents had said so. Even going so far as using measures so drastic like having a pack of wolves chase a lost girl in the forest towards this mansion. "Stop… I'm not a killer anymore! I don't want to see these images…!" Katsumi cried out as a knock on her door had awakened her from the terrifying images she saw.

"Katsumi-san?," a soft and fragile voice called out behind the door, "It's time to get ready for school." Katsumi laid in her bed and placed her hands onto her face to wipe away the sweat that was forming, "Yes, I'll be right out." she said as she threw her hands off of her face and jumped out of bed. She maneuvered herself quickly, taking a shower and getting dressed into her uniform in her usual manner. After getting into the limousine with the others, she gave a smile and seated herself. There was no conversation within the vehicle since Reiji kept them occupied with a lecture about how they needed to focus on their grades.

Katsumi had tuned Reiji out and was only thinking about how and why she was having dreams about her past. Her only conclusion was that it was because Reiji had triggered her, activating back her desire of blood. She sat with her legs crossed and kept a calm expression on her face so that she wasn't expressing how troubled she was internally. Reiji's lecturing soon had came to a stop when the limousine did as well and everyone, including Katsumi, had quickly exited the vehicle to avoid more of his lengthy words.

Naturally, the boys and Yui walked in a pack together and almost every girl fawned over them and hissed at Yui in jealousy. Katsumi did not like the idea of a pack, so she walked alone, always used to the idea of being by herself. The time before class started was short and soon the bell had rang, calling everyone to their classes. Since Katsumi was labeled as 17, she was put into the 2nd year classes and sat in a class with the triplets and Yui. Not too long after the class was in session, the door to the class had opened, interrupting the lecturing teacher.

Suddenly, the door began to slide open. The person standing at the door left the students surprised, "I'd like to pull out Ms. Oshiro from your class." spoke the tall, deep-voiced male. "Ruki-san…" Yui had spoke out, leading Katsumi to turn her head and look towards the door. The class roared with chatter and Katsumi was quick to take a stand from her chair and exit the classroom. "Can I help you?" she said after sliding the doors shut, allowing their conversation to be a bit more private. "I told you to visit as soon as you could but you never came, so I am a bit disappointed in you." he said as he grabbed her wrist and began to walk off, dragging her with him. "That's not a valid excuse for extracting me from my class." she had said with a stern voice.

"Huh? Who said it had to be a valid excuse?" a harsh and strong voice said behind her. "Yuma?" she said as she looked back to see the rather tall and large boy behind her. "Nee, don't forget about me Umi-chan~" said a playful and youthful voice onto her left, "K-Kou?!" she said a bit shocked that there were more of them showing. "...I hope you… haven't forgotten… about me either…" said the soft and rather emotionless Azusa on her right. "Why are all of you here?" Katsumi questioned as she felt the boys closing in on her. "Because we're taking you with us!" Kou said energetically as Ruki started to move again, "We're going home and you're coming with us." explained Ruki who was walking firmly on ahead. "What why?!" Katsumi said utterly shocked as she kept following them. "Because it's better than what you have now, so quit arguing." scolded Yuma.

When Katsumi heard those words, something in her mind flicked on and the sudden flashback of her "father" began to display in her mind. The young Katsumi was sitting on the ground as an adult male figure appeared through the shadows. "Katsumi, let's go." He had said to her as he held out a hand towards her. The young Katsumi flinched in pure fear as she looked up at him, "why!?" She cried out in the fear. "Because it's better than what you have now…" the male had said as he moved closer and crouched down in front of her, "Will you take my hand?" He asked as Katsumi turned her body. The little girl turned her head to look back at him and saw his genuine and gentle smile and extended her arm forward slowly. Soon her hand was placed into the hand of the male and with a pull into his arms, he began to carry her away.

Coming back to reality, Katsumi pulled her arm back, causing Ruki to look back at her with a confused and rather irritated look. Her eyes widened as she looked around, "F...For…" she mumbled as she cleared her throat, easing her arm forward so there was less tension between her and him. "For how long will I be staying with you guys?" she questioned as began to calm down. "Just a few days… I have some important matters to speak with you." Ruki had said as he began to walk onward again, dragging her with him as the other 3 boys followed around her.

By the time they reached the mansion, Kou, Yuma, and Azusa had disappeared into the areas that suited them most as Ruki continued to pull Katsumi in whatever direction he felt like going on. They soon ended up in Ruki's room and as soon as the door closed behind him, he released his grip on her hand. "Your status and where you stand is still questionable, and I want answers to why you have trespassed the Sakimaki Mansion." he said with his usual stern voice and glaring eyes. "Something about you doesn't sit right with me…" he said as his glare on her sharpened.

Katsumi kept her stance despite his glaring look. "I have no obligations in telling you my reasons for why I am staying at their manor." she said as she gave him a gentle smile. Seeing her lips crack into a smile, Ruki gave off a chuckle. "Foolish…" he said as he grabbed onto her shoulder and pushed her down onto his bed before grabbing her neck into his hand. He began to choke her and within seconds, his face had grown sadistic, "Are you willing to tell me now…?" he asked bitterly as he hovered over her. "I think… you forgot something…" she said as she placed her hand onto his wrist, gripping it tightly, "I'm just like you… but much stronger…" she said as she began to pull his hand off of her slowly as he tried to fight her back.

"You oppose a threat to everything and everyone including my family if you don't clear your name!" Ruki groaned out as he tried to resist her actions but her power as a first blood vampire was much too great for Ruki to hold back and soon his grasp of her neck had disappeared. She pushed him back, and quite far, as she grasped her neck. Being shoved, Ruki had let out a groan as his back met with the wall behind him. There was no damages to the wall as Ruki impacted it, signalling that she had not pushed him to her full ability. Panting slightly as she began to cough a little, Katsumi stood up from the bed. "I am not a threat to anyone…" she said as she was catching her breath, "It's not time yet… I can't reveal why yet…" she spoke out softly as she removed her hand from her neck.

With the loud noise coming from the impact, the other 3 boys rushed towards the sound. Yuma reached for Ruki's door and opened it, without much hesitation, as they witnessed Ruki on the ground and Katsumi standing before him. Her sharp golden eyes quickly gazed over in the direction of the door, catching the boys in her sight. The boys quickly rushed over to aid Ruki up as they scowled at Katsumi, "Ruki… are you… okay…?" Azusa asked as he was the one really worried about him. Yuma cracked his knuckles in his hands and walked towards her, "What's your problem? You think you can come here and step on us?" he asked, impatiently jumping to conclusions as it seemed like he was going to swing at her. Katsumi only gave off a faint smile as she kept her calm eyes glued onto his enraged ones. "Tch…" he said as he pulled his arm back and pushed it forward towards her.

Katsumi stood there, waiting patiently as if she wanted to receive his punch of anger. Within seconds, Ruki had called out, "Yuma, stop!" his voice hoarse and in pain. When Ruki's voice had reached Yuma, his fist stopped inches before her face and silence fell upon the room. Slowly, Katsumi's hand maneuvered upwards and took a hold of Yuma's hand, gently easing it down and away from her face. "I can only say that I was sent here by "him" …" she stated. The boys gave her a weird expression as they looked at her, confused and wanting answers. "Ehh? Why is he always butting in…" Kou said aggressively as Ruki was soon giving him a cold look, "Kou, be thankful he exists…" he said as the others scowled slightly in displeasure.

"I can't say anything more than that… I'm sorry." she said softly.

* * *

 **Ruki finds Katsumi's arrival to be quite mysterious. He pesters about it as he feels like he's being threatened by her mere presence. Katsumi tries to persuade Ruki that she's truly not a bad person and was only sent by "him". Katsumi is having more flashbacks about her past and it's beginning to haunt her. Why is Katsumi a much different person than she was before? WELL YOU GOTTA WAIT AND FIND OUT.**


	6. UPDATE STATUS

**SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN A VERY LONG TIME. I NEEDED TO TAKE A REAL HIATUS TO GET MY SHIT TOGETHER. EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER IN THE NEXT WEEK FEWS.**


End file.
